The Dance
by AppleQB
Summary: Heero's irritated and Duo made him so, watch them go through the regular motions.


Title- The Dance

Disclaimer- I do not Own Gundam Wing, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, or any European Boarding Schools ^_^;; I don't even own a decent computer. Those that Appear in this story belong to their respective owners and that does not include me. I am using these things without permission, but for no profit. No malice intended ^_^ just trying to tell a story.

~~~~~~~~

Heero Yuy is irritated because Duo Maxwell is bored. 

More accurately, Heero Yuy is irritated because Duo Maxwell is bored and going to great lengths to piss Heero off.

It is working, but Duo doesn't know that because Heero isn't showing it. So, while the bored Duo Maxwell flicks paper balls and pen tops at the back of Heero's neck, the irritated Heero Yuy is plotting the best way to get revenge against Duo between classes.

Heero's plotting does not go as planned, he loses Duo during the class switch; it makes him more irritated. It seems implausible to lose a loud 5'2'' American boy with a three-foot long braid in the middle of a European Boarding School; sometimes Heero forgets Duo is a trained terrorist.

Defeated, Heero goes to his next class and takes a seat. Thirty-six seconds later Duo enters and sits behind Heero. 

The cycle commences. Somewhere between plots Heero remembers he has four more classes with the other pilot. He wonders if there is any chance this will stop before the last class.

It does not. Duo managed to avoid Heero before and after all four classes and was only late to one of them; due to the fact he knew Heero had been waiting at the door to intercept him until the last possible moment. The American's tardiness did nothing to appease Heero's irritation; Duo had managed to slip into the room with out notice from the teacher or their peers and was not reprimanded. 

Heero returns to their room. He does not expect to see Duo there when he enters; he is not disappointed. He suspects Duo has gone to play football or another likely activity to avoid Heero's retaliation. However, Duo is not yet privy to the fact that Heero's retaliation is irrevocably unavoidable.

Heero waits. The possibility of Duo not coming back is not a issue, both sets of Duo's lock picks are still in the room; he knows Duo will return. So he waits. Heero boots up his laptop and goes over past mission reports to look for ways to become more effective as a way to pass the time. He is no longer plotting. Heero has already devised the perfect revenge.

One hundred and eighty-four minutes after Heero lost Duo in the halls after their last class, he hears Duo's laughter and the tail end of a conversation in the hallway outside. He shuts down his laptop and stands in front of the door. 

Heero notes Duo sounds happy but subdued and surmises that his roommate probably lost at whatever game he was playing. He wonders how Duo will handle losing a second time, to Heero.

Duo enters the room and immediately notices Heero and Heero's posture. His wide grin slips and he bites slightly on his bottom lip. Heero thinks Duo is trying to suppress more laughter; Heero is correct. 

Duo takes a cautionary step forward; he thinks he knows what is about to happen. It is now Heero's turn to suppress a smirk; Duo has no idea.

The scuffle starts. This is expected from both of them. It is a minor fight. No actual punches are thrown, no move are made that would leave a mark or a bruise; they have done this before.

Heero stills suddenly and it appears Duo had the upper hand; Duo certainly thinks so, perhaps that is Heero's intent. 

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Duo asks smugly. He is ready to let go as soon as his question is answered. 

Heero is not. He starts to move again and in just under a second Duo finds his arms pinned to his side, held there by the circle of Heero's arms. The hold is not crushing but it is tight, straddling the boarder of nice and uncomfortable.

Duo does not move expect to look down. He sees Heero's hands are clasped around his frame in such a way that if he tries to break free, Heero would be able to break two or three of his ribs before he would be able to get loose. He knows Heero would not do that, but he also had no intention of moving until Heero lets go. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Heero asks obliquely. Duo can feel the words and warm air on his neck, as he would have with any human being; Duo likes to be reminded that Heero is not a machine.

Several answers to Heero's question run through Duo's mind ranging from "Enjoying your embrace" to "Fighting a war." Duo reasons that most of those answers would result in Heero releasing him quickly, but he did not want that to happen so soon. 

He picks a neutral response, "I don't know."

Heero lets him go anyway. "Sit down," he says.

He did not specify where so Duo sits on the nearest bed, Heero's.

"Don't move," Heero orders.

Duo resists his urge to bounce. 

Heero moves around his own bed to the other and reaches under the mattress to pull out a brown paper bag. He hears Duo gasp; Duo was not aware that Heero knew of his stash, there's nothing he can do about it now. 

Heero moves again to stand in front of Duo. "Don't move," he repeats, he knows how much Duo wants to grab the bag from him. 

Heero reached into the bag and pulls out a piece of candy. He unwraps it very slowly, allowing the paper to crinkle with as much noise as possible. 

He pops the piece in his mouth, "Mmm, Caramel cream." He takes his time sucking on the candy until it is gone then he reaches into the bag for another. "Sweet taffy," he says, making a show out of how much he's enjoying them.

Duo is nearly squirming as he watches Heero devour all of his candy. There is a twinkling in his eyes made up of some odd mixture of amusement and pain.

Heero pulls out the seventh and final piece of candy. He balls the now empty paper bag up and tosses it at Duo's feet. Hand palm up and open, he holds the candy out to Duo, "You can have this last piece if you promise to stop bothering me during class."

Duo stands up slowly, pausing to see if Heero will tell him to sit down again. When he does not, Duo moves quickly, two strides, to stand in front of Heero and kisses the other boy soundly.

Finally, dizzy and out of breath, Duo pulls back. He reached down and closes Heero's hand around the last piece of candy. "Keep it," he says, "they taste better that way."

Heero freezes for a moment, not quite sure of what to do next, then he opens his hand, strips the wrapper and pops it in his mouth. He stares at Duo with a raised eyebrow.

Duo laughs then moves in to kiss Heero again.   


End file.
